The Midnight Game
by CSMichaelis
Summary: One Shot taking place after Fear of Losing ill shaken by the nearly losing Stretch and the battle for Whipstaff, the residents of the old manor still have trouble sleeping They decide there's only one thing to do with their night.


Dr. Harvey yawned, turning to the clock.

"Midnight." He said with a sigh, making his way to the stairs. He could hear the Ghostly Trio in the kitchen, The voices were soon joined by Casper.

"Please you guys, I can't sleep.I just wanted to-"

"No, it's not a debate Short Sheet, ya got school tomorrow and it's already late." Stretch said sternly. Casper bowed his head. It had been three months since Stretch had been ill and the now infamous Battle of Whipstaff was won. Despite this, the residents of the centuries old mansion still had trouble settling back into their normal routines.

Casper had taken to checking on Stretch throughout the night, sometimes waking the older ghost just for the sake of knowing he would respond. Stretch had attempted to break the habit but failed, sometimes waking to find his nephew asleep beside his bed.

"But Uncle Stretch-" Casper began to protest.' Dr. Harvey couldn't stop himself from peering inside. Fatso and Stinkie were seated at the table, a deck of card sat in front of them, while Stretch hovered over his chair next to an unhappy Cssper.

"Ya gotta stop this Short Sheet, I'm fine, I've been fine for a while now, I ain't goin' nowhere." Stretch interrupted.

"yeah, I know. I just- I can't help it. Can't I please stay with you guys a little longer, I promise I'll go to bed soon."Casper pleaded hopefully. Dr. Harvey found himself wondering if the softer side that seemed to have developed in Stretch since the incident would show itself. Stretch remained silent for a long moment, before sighing.

"You give me a hard time about goin' yer gonna be real sorry, you get me kid?" he warned, Casper smiled up at him.

"I won't. Thanks Uncle Stretch!" Casper cried throwing his arms around his Uncle.

"yeah, yeah, enough with the mushy stuff, just sit down." Casper did a he was told, folding his hands on the table. Stretch lowered himself into his own chair.

"Stretch that was probably the best way to handle that situation with Casper under the circumstance. I think now would be a great time to-"

"Here he goes." Stretch murmured as Fatso began shuffling the deck.

"You want in Glow Worm?" He asked, Casper nodded.

"Ain't ya got somethin' else ta do Doc, lurkin' around the house is our job." Stretch called out.

"Actually, I just finished my work and I heard you guys in here, mind if I join you?" He stepped inside and pulled out a chair and sat down. The Trio shook their heads.

"So boys, what's the game?" Before anyone could reply, Kat joined in.

"Is everything alright?" She asked looking around at everyone. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, it's fine, an it's called a card game kid." Stretch answered. The group watched Fatso distribute the cards.

"Are you alright honey?" Dr, Harvey asked motioning for her to take a seat. Kat made her way over to them, taking the chair beside her dad.

"Yeah, I'm just used to the noise and the upstairs is so quiet it reminds me of-I just don't like it, can I-"

"Fine, Fatso, deal her in too." Stretch said.

"Thanks." Kat smiled. The group picked up their cards and began to arrange them in their hands.

"Name of the game is 'I doubt it' object is ta get all the-"

"I thought we were gonna play Bull-"

"There are kids at the table, now stop interruptin' me!" Stretch growled.

"Get all yer card outta yer hand, Casper, you gotta start with an ace. Ya have ta put the cards face down so no one can see 'em an say what yer puttin' down. Could be what ya got, could be some other card. we go in order from Ace down an if ya think the player put down cards that are anything other than what they said, ya can challenge 'em but if yer wrong ya gotta pick all da card up, everyone got that?" Stretch explained.

"Got it." the unison reply came.

'good. Short Sheet, yer up." Casper scanned his cards with his eyes and selected two of them, placing them face down on the table.

"Two aces." He said, a short silence followed and Stinkie took his turn.

"Three kings."

"This is really great isn't it, having everyone together, is it me or is this-"

"It's you." The older ghosts said in unison, cutting Dr, Harvey off. He simply smiled. It was good to have Stretch back.

"Go on Doc, at this rate we're gonna be here til next year."

"I'm sensing a lot of hostility Stretch, is there something you'd like to share with us?" Dr, Harvey laid his cards down.

"Two Queens."He said.

"I'm callin' it Doc." Stretch challenged.

"You think I would lie about-" Stretch picked up the cards to reveal a pair of tens. "Pick em' up. an stop makin' everything a theraoy session will ya?"

"I just thought given everything that happened, there might be a some-"

"Look, it happened, it's over, I'm here, everyone's fine, end of session. Now can we play cards?"

"Yeah, that's what we came here to do so let's get the lead out." Stinkie added. The residents of Whipstaff would never admit to enjoying each other's company as they eased themselves back into their normal lives, but each one felt a sense of security and family that could only be found with each other.


End file.
